fbarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Kurosaki Ichigo
Name: Kurosaki Ichigo Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Hybrid (Human, Quincy, Shinigami & Hollow), Substitute Shinigami, Former Visored, Former Member of the Xcution Age: 15 pre timeskip, 17 after the timeskip Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, psuedo flight, Zanjutsu expert (art of the sword), Hakuda expert (hand-to-hand combat), Shunpo expert (speed enhancement technique), the ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), the ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu), can fire slicing blasts of Reiatsu with his Zanpakutō special ability, can sense beings with Reiatsu | Can power-up by accessing his "Hollow" powers (which is symbolized with a mask) | Regeneration (low-mid, only in his advanced Hollow form) | Can boost his offense or defense by manipulating Reishi flow in his blood vessels (has yet to display any direct control of this) Weaknesses: Poor strategist, sometimes too merciful on his opponents, originally lacked the desire to fight for its own sake causing him to be unable to control his inner Hollow (has since overcome these weaknesses) Destructive Capacity: Multi city block level+ (pulverized a large amount of rock with a Getsuga Tenshō) | At least multi city block level+ | Likely town level | At least town level+, likely higher (stalemated a Cero Oscuras from Ulquiorra) | City level+ | At least city block level+, likely higher (able to fend off Chad) | At least town level+ (dispersed a storm cloud in Shikai) | City level+ (the energy pent up in his heated Zanpakutō after Nimaiya's reforging vaporized a sea) Range: At least several hundred meters Speed: Hypersonic+ (mach 11+, can keep up with Byakuya) | Hypersonic+ (mach 23+, outpaced Byakuya‘s bankai) | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic | Likely hypersonic+ (kept pace with Chad and Tsukishima) | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Durability: Multi city block level+ (survived attacks from Byakuya's Bankai with major injury) | At least multi city block level+ | Town level+ (endured a Cero Oscuras from Ulquiorra) | At least town level+, likely higher (tanked his own Cero at point blank range, also able to suppress Ulquiorra's Lanza with his hand) | City level+ (only had a scorched arm to show for it after taking a Fragor from Monster Aizen) | At least city block level+, likely higher | At least town level+ (blocked an attack from Ywach with Blut Vene) | Likely city level+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (matched an eye patchless Kenpachi's strike) | At least Class GJ+ | Class TJ+ (can be amped by keeping Getsuga Tesho contained in his blade) | At least Class TJ+ | At least Class TJ+ | Class GJ+ | Likely Class TJ+ Stamina: Extremely high, can continue fighting even after being seriously wounded Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Zangetsu (it is sentient with its own personality and Ichigo can regenerate it if it is damaged), his Shinigami Badge (which he previously used as the focus item for his Fullbring powers) Intelligence: Accomplished fighter with extensive experience battling foes of various abilities, his "book smarts" exceed those of most shonen protagonists, was able to adapt to the changing form of a weapon wielded by Ikkaku and memorize the attack pattern of Zabimaru, observant enough to see Byakuya analyzing him, copied the Black Getsuga after seeing it Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Zangetsu (Slaying Moon): This is the name of his Zanpakutō. After Zangetsu is reforged by Ōetsu Nimaiya, Ichigo gains access to his true Zanpakutō. His actual Zanpakutō takes the form of two separate, purely black, blades. One is the shape of a khyber knife (like his previous Shikai), and the second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Both blades represent a different facet of Ichigo's powers: the larger blade represents his inner Hollow (the manifestation of his Shinigami/Hollow powers) and the smaller blade represents "the old man" (the manifestation of his Quincy powers). - Shikai (Initial Release): The second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutō. The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. Zangetsu is a full time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. After merging with the remaining traces of Ichigo's Fullbring, Ichigo's as well as Zangetsu's appearance in Shikai changes slightly (see profile picture for Ichigo's current Shikai). Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Fires a blast of reiatsu that can take multiple forms, strong enough to cut a large swath through the ground several meters wide and dozens of meters long. His Shikai uses the original GT, while Hollow Ichigo and Vaizard Ichigo both have upgraded versions of this. He can use variations of this such as in bladelock or can attach the Getsuga Tenshō to his sword to amplify his striking power. His Hollow form showed the ability to change their directions. He can also put all his power into one attack. - Bankai (Final Release): Tensa Zangetsu (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): When Ichigo activates his Bankai, his spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being. It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Ichigo's reiatsu. Dangai Bankai: After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's Bankai takes on a slightly different appearance. While Zangetsu still takes the form of a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a black glove and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. Fullbring Bankai: After influenced from the remaining traces of Ichigo's Fullbring, the appearance of his Bankai changes. He wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Ichigo wears black gloves with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Tensa Zangetsu's blade is now much longer and more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. Tensa Zangetsu's chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop. - Bankai Special Abilities: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess certain special abilities. Kuroi Getsuga (Black Moon Fang): When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with augmented power and speed. Ichigo can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings. Enhanced Speed: Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form which greatly augment his physical speed and also enhances his Shunpo prowess. Enhanced Strength: Ichigo's Bankai also further enhance his natural great strength. - Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): By using this technique, Ichigo becomes the Getsuga (Moon Fang) itself. It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō because if Ichigo uses it, he loses all of his Shinigami powers. For the duration of the ability, Ichigo’s hair turns black, and becomes waist length. In this form, Ichigo’s body constantly emits smoky black reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. Being in this form allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu. Once it is used, the transformation dissipates, in which he will then lose consciousness accompanied by intense pain with the loss of his Shinigami powers following. Mugetsu (Moonless Sky): Ichigo generates a blade of deep black spiritual energy in his hand and swings it towards the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky, and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast - Zanjutsu (Art of the Sword): The fighting style for the Zanpakutō, (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. - Hakuda (Hand-to-Hand Combat): A close combat martial art of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. - Shunpo: Superspeed technique which propels the user across short distances at enhanced speeds. - Blut (Blood): By making Reishi flow directly into their blood vessels, users of this technique can drastically increase their attack and defense power. However, Blut possesses one major flaw: because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different Reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously Blut Vene (Blood Vein): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user enhanced durability. This power can also be used to aid the user against critical wounds that have already been inflicted, able to stop the severe loss of blood that would be caused from said wound. Former Powers & Abilities (it is currently unknown if Ichigo can still utilize these) '- Hollowfication:' Hollow Mask: His hollow side partially takes control and a hollow mask appears on his face, significantly augmenting his power, which can be used in conjunction with his Bankai. At first he could only maintain this for 11 seconds but recently he can hold it for longer, up to minutes at a time. Full Hollow Form: In this form he takes the shape of a reptilian Hollow with huge power. Its reiatsu is constantly leaking through its sword in the form of Getsuga Tenshō and its Cero made trained Vaizards flee from the battlefield Humanoid Hollow Form (also called Hollow Form 2, or H2): His second hollow form, which is more humanoid and greatly stronger than the previous form. He easily stopped Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago in this form, and his own Cero was on an even higher level of power than said attack. Cero: The Hollow ability to unleash an energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target - Fullbring (Full Manifestation Art): A special ability which allows the user to manipulate the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects. When a Fullbringer dies, all traces of their ability will disappear. Soul Manipulation: Fullbring can be used for a variety of different things. Fullbring users can perform feats such as, pulling out the soul of a drink to have it help him drink it, pulling the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water or air by pulling on its soul to solidify it. Bringer Light (Full Manifestation Light): A technique which allows him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Object Affinity: If a Fullbringer has a particular affinity to an object, then Fullbring can be used to alter that object's form. This affinity is defined by one's love for the object, or simply by an overall fondness for it. In Ichigo's case, it was his Substitute Shinigami badge. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Key: Shikai | Bankai | Hollow Mask | H2 Ichigo | Post Dangai/FGT Ichigo | Fullbring | Fullbring Shikai & Bankai | Reforged Zanpakuto Category:Character Profiles